


La vie sans lui

by malurette



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Allusion to Drug Addiction, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Older Characters, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Et à partir du moment où il a échoué à sauver Reggie, Woodhouse a raté le reste.
Relationships: Woodhouse/Reginald Thistleton
Kudos: 2





	La vie sans lui

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La vie sans lui  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Archer  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Woodhouse(/Reggie)  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d' Adam Reed, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 50 ans de Pride (juin '19)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Arthur Henry Woodhouse a aimé Reginald Thistleton comme personne d’autre avant ni après. Oh, si, il y en a eu d’autres, avant et après, mais… jamais aussi profondément. Jamais aussi longtemps. Il y a la culpabilité, il y a la perfection figée dans le temps, et il y a de toute façon la passion intense derrière.   
Dans sa jeunesse avant la guerre il baisé ici et là, et de temps en temps après sa démobilisation. Surtout des hommes, rarement des femmes – à poigne – mais la plupart du temps personne ne retournait son affection. Ça se voyait qu’il était trop désespéré pour autre chose qu’un coup à la sauvette, sans doute.   
Il n’a en tout cas jamais de compagnon stable, encore moins d’épouse ohlala pitié non il sait que ça se serait bien mal fini.   
Et il n’a surtout jamais oublié Reggie. 

Il a réalisé sur le tard, à cause des circonstances dans lesquelles il a rencontré Malory et le petit Sterling, qu’il aurait bien aimé avoir une famille – rêve impossible dans son cas.   
Il l’a plus ou moins obtenue en finissant plus ou moins majordome pour eux. Ça lui rappelait son temps comme estafette pour le capitaine Thistleton… l’amour en moins. Ou l’amour très différent. Non, ce qu’il projetait sur Malory n’était pas franchement de l’attirance sexuelle mais surtout des regrets pour sa position passée et un désir envers une autorité plus bienveillante.   
À la place, il est maltraité, et il est tellement abîmé par la vie et ses vacheries qu’il n’est plus capable de se dire qu’il pourrait prétendre à mieux. La culpabilité de n’avoir pas pu sauver Reggie, pire, d’avoir peut-être causé sa mort à la place, lui fait croire insidieusement qu’il ne mérite pas réellement mieux même si c’était possible.   
En plus, he bien, il s’est beaucoup attaché à son petit garçon et ne peut plus l’abandonner comme ça à son sort. Ni lui, retourner à sa solitude après avoir côtoyé ça. 

Alors il a trouvé d’autres façons de s’aider à de se sentir heureux – ou moins malheureux en tout cas – de mauvaises idées, sans doute, et il est trop tard pour en changer maintenant. C’est même incroyable qu’il dure si longtemps, avec ça. Il s’accroche. Au peu qu’il lui reste.   
Et à s’interdire de se demander, et si jamais Reggie était resté en vie, auraient-ils eu la moindre chance de rester ensemble, et n’auraient-ils pas aussi mal tourné…


End file.
